Collision of Gamers
by TrueRising
Summary: Sora and Shiro are sent by Tet to his world, the world of games. But they aren't alone, a new player has just joined the game. A gamer that has never been beaten before. Blank are the champions of their world, and Apex is the champion of his world. What happens when these legendary gamers collide? And what secrets is the one known as Apex hiding? (Semi-OP OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Have you ever been told that the world was a fair place?

A world where everything is directed and governed so that it was fair for everyone?

Many people would agree as they think every person is given an equal right to everything that the world has to offer.

If you were told this...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Then someone lied.

This is my story, a boy who had been transported to another world where everything is decided by games. My name is Ryo, and I'm Apex.

* * *

Sitting in a room that seemed to have all the lights off, was a young boy no older than twelve. Sitting at his desk that had a computer which was wired to multiple screens, he was sitting on a black cushioned chair that had green sections.

His hair was black and his eyes dark blue in color, his skin was slightly pale and his body was lean, but did have a good amount of muscle. This was Ryo, a professional gamer, someone who had never been beaten in any games which he has ever played.

He wore tight black jeans along with a light blue t-shirt that had a loose black short-sleeved vest over the top, the vest had reached down to halfway down his upperbody. Finally, on his head were a pair of black headphones that had glowing blue lights on each of the sides.

While Ryo was considered a Gamer NEET, he did take the time to make sure his body stayed above the average level, not too high and not too low. He wasn't exactly a normal child either, not including the fact that he was a world champion in all games, he had a unique ability.

Some people call it a cheat, some people see it as a miracle. Ever since he was born, he had this ability to see into the future for a couple of seconds. Think of it as him knowing what his opponent is going to do before they even do it, something that he had never really known why he had it.

To add on to this miracle of an ability. He was also extremely intelligent, knowing many things that people his age don't and had a major gift in learning.

"Boring..." Was all that Ryo muttered. He leaned back in his chair and cracked his neck making an audible noise. "There's still no one capable of challenging me."

He gave an unsatisfied expression towards the computer screen in front of him, he was playing an FPS game and seemed to be dominating easily.

"This guy's obviously new, he's stopped moving and just standing in the middle of the damn map..." Ryo sweatdropped. He sighed as the game ended with him being the number one person with a huge lead ahead of second place. "Let's see..."

Ryo moved his attention to the right side of his room, on it was a calendar of different things. "What a pain... already finished all those assignments, and it seems that I have a soccer game tomorrow. I don't wanna..."

He gave a big sigh of frustration as he finished reading over the calendar, no matter what game it was, let it be a video game, or a game in real life like sports. He was good in all of them, consider him a prodigy.

"All I want is a challenge, is that really so hard to ask for?" Ryo groaned. Just as he was about to get up from his seat, he sat back down as he heard his phone go off.

He didn't even look as he slapped something on his desk which resulted in his phone flipping into the air as he caught it.

"I'll send an email to you on the computer..." Ryo muttered. It belonged to an unknown user and he then sweatdropped. "If you were going to send an email on the computer, then why the hell didn't they just do that? There's no point in telling me on my phone."

Ryo put his phone down back on his desk before looking at his computer, a notification popped up on the screen which he clicked.

"What the crap?" He read the email.

_**Come at me, bruh!**_

At the bottom of the message was a link to some kind of website, he narrowed his eyes at it in suspicion. "I don't know... this thing might give me a virus, and the last time wasn't such a good experience..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh, damn my curiosity!" Ryo clicked onto the link that he had been sent, when the website loaded, he just gave the biggest of all deadpans. "For reals?"

He had expected something grand to happen, but that was certainly not what happened. In front of him now was a chess simulation game.

"After that message, it's just a chess game?" Ryo groaned. He never really liked chess, it was really boring to him, he liked more fast pace games, but that didn't make his skills in the game actually suffer at all.

He looked on as the welcome text appeared, he narrowed his eyes at the screen before giving a small smirk. "Alright then, I'll humour them. I'll show you who's Apex!" Ryo declared. That was when the simple yet long game of chess began.

Ryo was focusing on his opponent's movements and knew for a fact that they most certainly weren't a computer program. "As I thought, this person isn't following a specific procedure, they're adapting to the situation that they are in. But, I can adapt as well..."

As the game went on, it was staying quite even as both sides seemed to have an equal number of pieces taken out. Ryo knew that if he wanted to win, he had to get serious, whoever was on the other side was definitely no pushover.

He placed a lollipop into his mouth as he gave a small smile, it was coming to an end as a small drop of sweat ran down his right cheek and down to his chin.

His eyes widened as glowing blue rings appeared around his pupils, he saw his opponent moving a piece two turns ahead before his vision returned to the current time.

With two more moves...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**Winner!**_

"Finally!" Ryo cheered. He slumped back onto his chair as he gave a sigh of relief and satisfaction. "What a rush, never thought a game of chess would be so difficult. At least got some fun out of that."

Ryo blinked as another notification appeared on his screen, he hesitantly clicked on the email that had been sent and narrowed his eyes as he read what had been sent to him. He didn't know who the other party was, but he was certainly curious.

_**I'm impressed.**_

_**If you're this good at playing games...**_

_**The world that you currently live in must be difficult**_

_**Am I right?**_

_**What is your opinion about the world?**_

_**Is it exciting? Is it easy to live in?**_

_**Tell me, if I were to say that there's a world where the simplest of games decided everything...**_

_**A world that was on a board, with rules and goals which are clear and simple...**_

_**What would you say?**_

Ryo just stared at the screen for a second as his eyes flashed blue for a second before he began to type. "If I'm being honest... if a world existed the way you had just described, then it was a mistake to put me in this world."

Before Ryo could even click the send button, his screen flickered off as he quickly jumped back as he noticed a pair of hands reaching out his computer.

_**"I knew you'd think the same! Someone like you should have been born in a different world!"**_

Ryo widened his eyes as he heard the voice of someone who sounded male coming from the screen. "What...?"

_**"How about this, I'll let you be reborn into a new world! In a world in which you should have been born! And you won't be alone!"**_

"Wait, what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"What the heck?!"

Ryo suddenly opened his eyes to find himself falling through space, the wind rushing past him as he tried to stabilise himself as he was flailing around. After a couple of seconds passed, he managed to position himself as he was now falling straight up.

"Alright, I need an explanation as to how the heck I'm sky diving after playing chess!" Ryo shouted. Ryo was about to start yelling, but stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking back, he saw a strange sight... "Huh?"

"How are you doing?!" A cheerful young boy's voice was heard. Ryo made an emotionless look as he stared while folding his arms, despite him sky diving at the current time. In front of him was a boy that looked his age.

The boy had a cheerful smile plastered on his face, his eyes were rather unique as they were heterochromic, with also other additions. His style of clothing was unique as well, but Ryo didn't really care about it right now since he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Me? Just call me Tet! I'm a God!" The boy introduced himself. Ryo just stared for a second as he gave a 'Go on' gesture to the boy. "I'd like to welcome you the world of my creation! The world of games, Disboard!"

"Disboard? Mind elaborating?" Ryo asked.

"Well, this world is where everything is decided solely on a simple game! Even the aspects of Government, Politics, and even the daily lives of its people!" Tet explained. Ryo nodded head at this before yelling.

"That's cool and all, but do you mind helping me out!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, just listen to me for a second." Tet assured. Ryo could only deadpan at the boy as he facepalmed. "There are ten rules that you'll need to have knowledge of for this world! And they are as follows!"

"Oh, please. Enlighten me as I'm falling to my doom."

* * *

_**[1] All Murder, War, and Robbery is forbidden in this world**_

_**[2] All conflict in this world will be resolved through games**_

_**[3] In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value**_

_**[4] As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet, any game may be played**_

_**[5] The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game**_

_**[6] Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld**_

_**[7] Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority**_

_**[8] Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss**_

_**[9] In the name of God, the previous rules may never be changed**_

_**[10] Let's all have fun and play together!**_

* * *

"Alright, that's all of them! Do you understand?" Tet asked. Ryo just nodded his head at this, it seemed that the world worked by rather simple concepts, so it really wasn't that hard for him to grasp it at all. "I think I understand what you're telling me here. So, is that all you need to tell me then, or is there more?"

"Yep! That's should be all! Also..." Tet trailed on. Ryo opened his eyes and looked at the boy who was floating next to him with confused look plastered on his face as he heard this. "You might want to look down."

"Huh?" Ryo looked down to see that he was nearing the rocky ground, he widened his eyes as he just realised that he was still falling! Looking back, he was surprised to see that Tet was already gone from sight. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

Ryo was panicking as he was trying to find out a solution, but his eyes widened as two familiar blue rings appeared in his eyes. He blinked before calming down and letting himself hit the ground. This resulted in a massive dust cloud to appear.

Upon the dust all dispersing, it revealed Ryo to be seemingly floating above a rather large crater before dropping down and standing on both of his legs on the solid rocky ground. "Man, thank goodness for knowing the future. I seriously thought I was going to turn into a pancake..."

With that, Ryo held his arms up to his head and adjusted the headphones that he had on, he also dusted it a bit since it had gotten slightly dirty from the impact with the ground. He also had to fix his hair since it was messed up by the rush of wind while falling, becoming all funny and that.

"Alright, where the hell the am I right now?" Ryo wondered. Well, he already knew that he was in a world called Disboard, but where in Disboard was he? Couldn't Tet have given him more information about what he was supposed to do right now?! He looked around himself to see that he was now in the middle of a rocky wasteland! "What heck is this...?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Oh, what the heck!" Ryo jumped when Tet suddenly appeared next to him and yelled. Truly though, the so-called God had suddenly appeared right next to him in the blink of an eye, maybe he really was a god? Ryo calmed down as he deadpanned at the god with a tick mark on his head. "And what would that be? It better be useful..."

"Of course it is! I just wanted to tell you that you will be able to find a city pretty close by, so you should start looking for that! Thought I should offer my help to you about that!"

"A city, huh? It wouldn't happen to be the one I'm literally staring at would it?" Ryo deadpanned as he was indeed looking down from the cliff he was one, and at the bottom was a large town with many buildings that were similar to that of a fantasy world, which he wouldn't doubt this so-called Disboard was just like that.

"Oh, you found it already!"

"Um, yeah! It's literally right below us." Ryo rolled his eyes as he responded. He then took out what appeared to be his phone as he turned it on and walked over before snapping a photo of the town as he smiled, he then pocketed the phone before turning back towards Tet. "By the way, I'd like to request something if you don't mind."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Could you... bring me my soccer ball?"

"Oh, of course I can do that! Also, forgot to tell you two other people from another world were teleported here a couple of days ago, forgot to tell you."

"You what now?"

* * *

Ryo could now be seen walking through the city that he had appeared above of, it was a massive place and he could see the huge palace at one end of the place, it was truly a sight to behold. He noticed the strange stares he got, but he ignored them as he could easily tell it was due to the type of clothing he was wearing right now.

From what he has seen of the people, the clothes that they wore were that of the medieval time period, many hundreds of years ago. He held his soccer ball that Tet gave him under his left arm as his right hand held his phone, he was staring down at it as he was reading over the rules that Tet had stated to him, he found it useful to learn them if he was living in this world.

Also, Tet had also told him the name of this place, which was apparently the City of Elchea. Though, he wasn't satisfied with that, he asked about any more important information he should know of this world, he wanted to be prepared! Which he was glad he did, since Tet ended up explaining about the Exceed.

Which referred to the sixteen sentient races in the world, which apparently were ranked on their affinity to their use of magic, with imanity, apparently the humanity of this world, being at rock bottom. Which was a major disadvantage for them as other races seemed to be able to, and he was rather surprised that magic existed in this world.

Anyway, the city's architecture and technology appear to be similar to that of the early fifteenth century back home on Earth, which is towards the end of the Middle Ages and the beginning of the Renaissance. It was really nothing compared to his own home, the year being 2660 where he was from. Humans having already started populating other planets and the technology skyrocketing.

"Ha! Now fork over your money!"

"Hm?" Ryo turned his head as he heard a deep male voice yell, he looked to see a muscular man with short brown hair sitting at a table outside of what appeared to be an inn or something. There were a bunch of other people watching to see what he assumed to be the end of an arm-wrestling match, the man who yelled prior to being the victor. "Huh, a game, huh?"

Ryo decided to check out what was happening as he walked on over, a couple of people letting him through as he stopped at the front to watch the man take a pack of what he assumed was probably cash or something if the sound was anything to go by. The person on the other side sighing in defeat as he rested his chin on the wooden table.

"Damn, that guy just keeps winning whatever game we throw at him..."

"Yeah, cause he always picks on the weaker ones. What do you expect?"

"Don't let him hear you!"

"You're the one screaming..."

Ryo just listened to the conversation two other people were having within the audience as he narrowed his eyes at the man who was grinning arrogantly, a nerve seemed to twitch in Ryo as he saw that look. He then watched as the man then stood up and looked at the crowd, smiling with a big grin all the while as he then shouted.

"So, who wants to go next?! I'll take you on!" The man roared. The audience, which consisted of all people, both male and female and all of the different age ranges. The man looked around and noticed no one stepping up, he then took notice of Ryo calmly watching with his hands in his pockets as he stared. "What about you, kid? Wanna play?"

"Me? Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Hm, I see at least you're not a chicken like the rest of these guys!" The man laughed as he walked over and stared down at Ryo, who just blankly stared up at him with a passive look. He then held his chin in thought before grinning at Ryo, to which he then said. "How about you choose? Decide a game and we'll play!"

"Hey, kid!" Ryo turned his head to see one of the audience people talking to get his attention, he raised and eyebrow as he listened. "Listen, don't go up against that guy! He'll take everything that you have! Don't do it!"

"It's fine, I won't lose." Ryo replied calmly as he turned back to look at the person in front of him. Ryo then thought as he held his chin, what kind of game could he want to play? Well, before he decides that though, there was something else that should be discussed first. "Before that, what are we going to wager? What are we putting up?"

"Let's see... I know!" The man grinned as he then took out two small bags full of what he assumed was cash, since the sound of contacting metal was heard. "I'll give you two whole bags full of cash if you win! How about it? Sweet deal, right?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

"What about you? What are you going to put up?"

"So, I have to put something of equal value, huh? Let's see... Oh, I know. How about this? For those two bags, I'll wager my life." Ryo said as a cold smirk appeared on his face. The man blinked in surprise as he took a step back, he could have sworn he saw Ryo's eyes flash red for a split second, though it vanished as soon as it came. "If you win, I'll commit suicide."

"Y-You're joking...!"

"No, do I look like I'm pulling your strings? I'm dead serious, no pun intended." Ryo replied with an eerily calm smile. The man stared at the boy in silence, the audience doing the same as they stared at him with shock, the man then began slowly laughing nervously though as he then asked jokingly. "Hehehe~... Don't you fear death or something?"

"Fear death? Death isn't such a scary thing, don't you think?"

"Wha-!" The man was not expecting such a reply as he saw Ryo tilt his head. The boy looked completely okay with the concept of death, he didn't see to hold any sign of hesitance when he answered his question! What the heck was this kid? The man shook his head and held a nervous grin. "O-Okay, kid! If that's what you want, then fine! I agree with the wager. What's the game?"

"Hmmm..." Ryo looked around for a bit before noticing what looked to be an open park-like area with two trees lined up with each other, he grinned as it looked to be the perfect candidate! He grinned as he then smiled towards the man as he gestured to the trees. "How about a penalty shootout? We'll use the trees over there as a goal."

"Penalty shootout? What's that?"

"Don't you know what soccer is?"

"No..."

"Oh god... Ok, I'll explain." Ryo sighed. This world definitely was really old! He never thought that he would have to explain what soccer was to someone when he came to this world, it never really crossed his mind at all. "Basically, those trees over there will be what I call a goal. Your job is to stand between them and block me from kicking this ball through. If you managed to block even one, then I lose. Understand?"

"Sounds easy enough, very well!"

"Good, sounds like we're at an agreement."

"**Aschente!**" Both of them declared as they both raised their right hand, which was a way of saying that they both agree the pledges apply to them and that the game is sealed. Tet told him about the saying prior to coming to the city, and this was a formal game with wages, so the saying was a necessity to be said.

The audience dispersed as they all surrounded the open field as they were all curious as to what was going to happen, a few other people from the area all came over as they saw the commotion, wondering what was going on. The man that had challenged him was standing between the trees with crossed arms and a grin on his face.

Ryo could be seen calmly juggling the ball up and down on his foot with ease as he did a few tricks as he waited for the people to settle down, he noticed a bunch of people staring at him as he did the tricks, must be pretty unique as they've never seen a damn soccer ball before. Ryo then widened his eyes slightly when a strange voice rang in his head.

'**Hey, let me take over for this one.**'

'Why? This is a game I agreed to.'

'**True, but I want to put this arrogant bastard down. You know more than anyone that one of the things I hate the most is arrogance, confidence is fine, but arrogance is unbearable!**'

'Fine, just don't hurt him too badly.'

'**No promises.**' The male voice that sounded just like his own, though on a more serious and angered tone spat as Ryo closed his eyes as he stopped juggling the ball and stopped it under his foot. He then opened his eyes as they were now a crimson red, glowing slightly as he looked up towards the man. "**Are you ready, old man? Cause this is going to be quick.**"

"H-Huh? Oh, sure, kid. Give me all ya got!" The man at the goal got into a ready stance as he was shocked by the sudden attitude change and the fact that Ryo's eyes were now as red as blood, the audience being the same as they instantly noticed the change in the boy. "I'll stop every single shot you throw at me! You aren't getting past!"

"**I wouldn't be so cocky! Prepare yourself!**" Ryo said coldly as he flicked the ball upwards before jumping up before performing a series of flips before kicking the ball with huge force, the force caused a small ripple in the air as it shot towards the trees. The man was shocked when the ball shot like a bullet past his face and through the trees.

"Wha-!"

"**Was that seriously your reaction speed? Pathetic.**" Ryo scoffed. The ball bounced against the stone wall of one of the buildings before bouncing back over towards him as he was still in the air, he stopped the ball with one foot as he landed and the ball was planted underneath his foot. "**If this is the best you can do, then you lost as soon as the game began.**"

"Y-You just caught me off guard! I'll get it this time!"

"**Hmph. Fine then, we'll see about that!**"


End file.
